Live For Today
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Part three of the Tomorrow Isn't Promised trilogy. House and Cameron are no longer together and they have a six-year-old daughter who wants nothing more than for her parents to get along and be one big happy family. Will she get what she wants? Read to find out. Rated M for...well...you know the drill ;) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is the third and final installment of this Trilogy. Hughville and I wish to thank all of you who have reviewed and stayed with us in this journey :) Your comments are much appreciated and they keep us motivated to write more stories :) So keep those reviews coming! :) Thanks!**_

 **Disclaimer : We don't own the characters from House. We just like to make them do crazy stuff that the writers wouldn't. So please don't sue us. We's poor.**

 **Chapter One**

 _October, 2018_

The sky was a bright blue, the sun shone brightly but there was a frosty chill in the air. Cameron pulled a pink hat down over her daughter's silky brown curls, adjusted her jacket, then stood and took her hand.

"What color sticker are you going to get today, Ava?" she asked. This was a question she asked each morning since Ava was in kindergarten. Now since starting first grade in September, Ava hadn't brought home one of the green stickers the teachers gave out for good behavior. It didn't bother Ava because she always contended she did nothing wrong.

Ava sighed and looked up at her mother with bright blue eyes. "Green."

They walked out to the car and Cameron opened the back door. Ava climbed in and settled in her car seat. Once she was strapped in, Cameron got in and started the car. Soon they arrived at Ava's school and Cameron turned to her daughter.

"I love you," she said. "Have a good day. I look forward to seeing that green sticker."

A teacher's aide helped Ava out of the car. "Love you, too, Mommy. Just don't be too upset if I don't get a green."

Then she was gone and Cameron headed toward PPTH. Ava was so much like House. She tested every boundary set for her and was exceptionally bright but usually didn't complete any of her assignments. Ava said the work was boring and stupid. Cameron did her best but she often felt it wasn't enough. House knew about Ava and occasionally spent time with his daughter. However, he and Cameron rarely spoke since the night all those years ago when he found out she was pregnant. Cameron missed him but refused to push him. She still loved him and always would but Ava was her priority.

She parked in her space and noticed House's Triumph motorcycle in his space. It was unusual for him to arrive at work so early even if he had a patient. She realized he didn't go home. Grabbing her briefcase and purse, she put all thoughts of him out of her head and went into the hospital.

She stopped at the reception desk to get a brief update and look through her messages. There were none from Ava's teacher for which she was grateful. Last school year, Cameron got several messages a day from Ava's teacher. Finally, House went down to the school and the messages stopped. However, when Cameron sent him an email about Parent's Night a few weeks ago, he didn't show up or respond.

"Thinking about something to torture the staff with?" Ro asked as she put a cup of coffee in front of her.

Cameron smiled and looked at the name on the cup. "Corman. Well, they're getting closer."

"I got Rozella today."

Cameron laughed. She took a sip of her chai latte and sighed. "I needed that. I want to ask you a question. Should I be telling Ava to get a green sticker every day?"

They made their way to Cameron's office. Once there, Ro sat in one of the chairs in front of Cameron's desk and sipped her coffee. Cameron sat down and looked at her best friend.

"I think the stickers are overrated. Kendra gets one every day for basically acting like a mindless drone. Don't get me wrong. She's learning and she works hard. She says Ava doesn't and basically does whatever she wants despite the consequences. My daughter basically worships at the feet of yours," Ro laughed.

"Well, Ava adores Kendra," Cameron said. "Which reminds me. Ava wants Kendra to come over again this weekend."

"I'm not going to say no to that and neither is Brent. We can go to Atlantic City and gamble, baby!"

Cameron began to laugh and then stopped abruptly. Ro turned and saw House standing in the doorway. As she gathered up her things, she looked at Cameron.

"We'll iron out the arrangements for this weekend later," Ro told her. _You going to be okay?_ she mouthed.

"Sure," Cameron assured her.

Ro walked out without looking at House.

"What are you doing this weekend?" he asked as he leaned against the door jamb.

"Kendra is coming over."

"So you get the rugrats and your bestie and her hubby get to party."

"Did you need something?" Cameron asked politely.

"Oh, I get Polite Cameron today. Well, I have a patient who needs an experimental drug."

Cameron sighed. "But you don't have a definitive diagnosis so you need me to help you get said experimental drug."

"Yep. Since you turned the clinic over to the residents and their advisors, I'll trade you two hours with the kid for it."

Cameron felt the rage build up in her and struggled to keep her voice level. "I will not use our daughter as a negotiation tool and neither will you. Do you understand? Ava is a person. _Your_ daughter."

House's lips thinned out and his eyes glinted. "Fine. What do I have to do to get the drug?"

"Tell me the name of it and I'll see what I can do."

"Laquinamod."

Cameron nodded.

He turned on his heel and walked out. Cameron slumped in her chair and put her head in her hands.

* * *

"We need some kind of an intervention," Wilson told Ro at the end of their consult.

"For whom?"

"House and Cameron, who else?"

"Right. And what do you suppose we do? House clearly has no intention of being with her. While he loves Ava, he felt that Cameron somehow tricked him, even though we know that's not the case," Ro responded.

"Do we? I mean we're talking about a woman who kept her dead husband's sperm. She clearly wanted kids, and then ended up pregnant. That's a little convenient, don't you think?" Wilson asked.

"Of course you'd take House's side. You're his right hand man, after all."

"Be that as it may, we need to do something."

Ro shrugged and threw up her hands. "I have no idea what."

"Oh come on. You helped get them together in the first place. Remember the Monster Truck date you conveniently backed out of at the last minute?"

"So did you."

"Well it worked, didn't it?"

"It set things in motion but it wasn't what got them together," Ro told him.

"What we need is for House to realize what an ass he's being about this."

Ro shook her head. "He already knows he's an ass. What he needs to realize is how good a father he could be to Ava and that she needs him in her life. She already thinks the sun rises and sets for him."

"True. So how do we go about it so it's subtle?" Wilson asked her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know, other than getting House to babysit Ava more often, thus having him bring her back to Cameron at the end of the day."

They sat silently for a few minutes.

"Do you think House still loves Cameron?" Ro asked.

Wilson nodded. "I don't think he ever stopped."

"I don't think so either. And I know Al still loves House. I'll talk to her. Feel things out."

"Talk to House while you're at it."

"Why me?" Ro groaned.

"You're the shrink. I'm sure you can do it without making it obvious."

"Yeah, right. And you're his friend. You know he'll see right through that. So, who else will he listen to?" Ro asked.

Wilson thought a moment and then smiled. "His own daughter. She's just like him. It's kind of scary. I thought she'd be just like Cameron but she isn't. Ava is House's Mini Me."

"She's six!" Ro exclaimed. "You can't put that much responsibility on a child no matter how smart, manipulative or callous she is. Which she is, by the way."

Wilson leaned toward Ro. "I saw her in jeans, a t-shirt and Nikes the other day. It was eerie. All she needed was a little cane."

"Why do you think Allie makes her wear dresses most of the time?"

Wilson sighed. "I may as well tell you that House plans to try to give Cameron money for Ava again. He wants me to go with him this weekend. He does love Ava but for some reason he just can't spend more than an hour with her."

"Oh, not the money again," Ro sighed. "Al hates that and they just end up fighting. Kendra will be there this weekend, too. Of course it might do her good to see that not every mommy and daddy is as happy as hers."

"I can talk to Ava while House and Cameron are slugging it out." Wilson told her. "Maybe she actually does have a solution to this."

Ro grinned. "It can't hurt. It would serve them both right if their own daughter brought them back together."

Wilson laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Glad to see you're all excited about this :) We hope you like it :) Thanks for reading.**_

 **Chapter Two**

Cameron picked up Ava and Kendra from school on Friday afternoon. The two girls talked and laughed in the back seat as Cameron drove home. She planned to let them stay up until ten, watch movies and have pizza for dinner. Then she wanted to take them to a pumpkin patch to get some pumpkins on Saturday. Sunday she would just turn them loose in her big backyard while she read on the patio. On Monday, Cameron would take them both to school and Brent would pick them up. Cameron had a late meeting so Ava would stay with Ro and Brent Monday night.

She would prefer House to take their daughter on the nights she had to work late but he wouldn't. They fought about it regularly, usually through texts. She only saw House at staff meetings or when he needed her to approve some risky, outrageous procedure. Though he never said it, she knew he believed she got pregnant to trap him. Sometimes, when she was alone in her bed at night, she wondered if she subconsciously forgot to get her pills because she wanted a baby. She didn't destroy her first husband's sperm until after Ava was born. However, she honestly didn't think they would have sex when she took House to Pine Island to detox. At the time, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to do.

The sound of cars honking made her jump.

"Green light, Mommy," Ava said. "Green means go, among other things."

Beside her, Kendra smothered a giggle.

Cameron shook her head as she drove forward. She spent the rest of the drive concentrating on the traffic and not thinking about House.

* * *

"Wait, where are we going?" Wilson asked as House took a different route to the pub where they were going to watch a hockey game.

"Gotta make a quick stop first."

Wilson wasn't surprised when House pulled into the driveway of Cameron's home but he got out and followed his friend to the front door.

"This won't take long," House said as he took out his key and let himself in.

"Daddy!" Ava squealed as she jumped off the couch and ran to him.

"Hey, kid. Need to talk to Mom for a minute. Go back to your movie."

"Mommy, Daddy's here!" she shouted as if Cameron wasn't in the room, which she was.

"Ava, sweetie, what did we say about using our inside voices?"

"Sorry, Mommy," she said softly.

"Give the kid a break," House muttered. "She's just happy to see me. Although I can't imagine why."

"House…what do you want?" Cameron asked as she got up from the couch.

"Here," he said as he handed Cameron an envelope. "Can't talk, gotta run."

"Great, then you can take this. I don't need your money, House."

"I know you don't, it's for the kid."

"Her name is Ava and we're doing just fine."

"Maybe I just want to be nice for once."

"Yeah right."

Wilson went over to the girls sitting on the couch to distract Ava while House and Cameron continued to bicker in the hallway.

"Whatcha watchin?" he asked as he sat down.

"Beetlejuice! Have you seen it?"

Wilson chuckled. "Only about a dozen times."

"Stay and watch it with us," Kendra smiled at him.

"Can't, kiddo. House and I are going to watch a hockey game."

"Okay."

Wilson looked at Ava who was trying hard to concentrate on the movie but she could hear her parents arguing. She glanced up at him. "Can I come live with you, Uncle Wilson?"

He was a little surprised by the question, and blinked. "Why?"

"Because every time Daddy comes over, they fight and then Mommy is sad. I don't want them to fight all the time or to see her sad anymore."

"Tell you what, I'll talk to your Mom about it tomorrow, okay?"

She seemed to brighten up at that and nodded, turning her attention back to the movie while Wilson returned to House. "Come on, House. Game's starting soon."

"Good," Cameron said. She shoved the envelope back at House. "And don't bother coming back unless you're willing to spend some quality time with your daughter."

House rolled his eyes and followed Wilson outside to the car. "I don't get her at all."

"You better be careful, House," Wilson said as he buckled up. "Or you could lose them both. For good. Is that what you want?"

"She's being stubborn and idiotic."

"But is she being unreasonable? Ava just wants to spend time with you. Is it asking too much to even just take her to a movie or to the park once in awhile?"

"I spend time with her," House told him.

"Yeah, but only for an hour. She wants to get to know you and she hates seeing you and Cameron fight."  
House stared at Wilson. "She tell you that?"

"As a matter of fact she did. Now let's go. I'm hungry and it's cheap wing night."

After the hockey game ended, House dropped Wilson at his condo. Once inside, Wilson pulled out his phone and called Ro. He knew she'd still be up.

"You're interrupting my gambling weekend," she said after two rings. He could hear bells, the clatter of chips and the sounds of people laughing and shouting.

"I'm on a roll here so make it quick."

Wilson decided to get straight to the point. "House stopped by Cameron's and I talked to Ava. She wants to live with me. How can I make that happen without taking Cameron to court and losing?"

"YES!" Ro shouted. "I just won the whole pot!" He heard the phone clatter and the sound of chips being drug across felt. A minute or two later, Ro spoke again. "Okay, I'll talk to Al about seeing Ava as a patient. She's already asked me to do a few times. In the meantime, I'll suggest that Ava stay at a neutral location. Your place. Talk to you on Monday."

Wilson put his phone away and smiled.

* * *

On Monday morning, Cameron was waiting for Wilson when he arrived at the hospital.

"My office," she commanded. "Now."

Suppressing a smile, he followed her. He sat on the couch and watched her pace.

"Ro is going to start seeing Ava and she suggested Ava come live with you," Cameron told him. "She said Ava asked if she could live with you."

Wilson saw the pain and hurt in her eyes. "She said she hates it when you and House fight because it makes you sad. She doesn't want you to be sad."

"She…" Cameron paused and took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, she moved to sit beside him. "Ava packed up all her clothes, books and toys. She said she wanted to live with you until House and I can earn a month's worth of green stickers."

"She turned the tables on you."

Cameron nodded and closed her eyes. "She's so much like him. One minute she's a typical six year old. The next, she's cold, logical and calculating just like her father." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "So, she's yours until House and I get our stickers. Ava said I can come by any time to see her. She also said she'll get to see more of House since he's always with you. She thinks he doesn't love her, Wilson."

Wilson suddenly understood why Ava asked to live with him. Every time she saw House, Wilson was always with him. This way she could see her father more often and also get her parents to stop fighting.

"He loves her, Allison," he said softly. "He does."

"He just didn't want her."

"I think he's afraid he'll corrupt her if he spends too much time with her."

Cameron gasped and stood up. "I told him he poisons people. When I left that last time, I told him I was in love with him but that he and Chase couldn't see the difference between right and wrong or the sanctity of human life. I said there was no way back. No way back for him or for Chase."

"What did House say?" Wilson asked.

"Nothing," she said. "He didn't say anything. He just let me walk away."

Wilson stood and put this hand on her shoulder. "He didn't want to poison you."

Cameron turned slightly and looked at him. "And he doesn't want to poison his own child." She ran her hands over her face and shuddered. "Oh God, Wilson. What have I done?"

 _*cue dramatic music*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

House backed away from Cameron's office door. He made his way toward the elevators and punched the button. The doors slid open and he waited for the car to empty before stepping in and jamming his finger on the close door button. He caught a glimpse of Wilson leaving the clinic before the doors closed.

Once in his office, he locked all the doors, closed the blinds and turned off his phone. Then he sank down in his lounger and put his feet up. He remembered that conversation with Cameron. She didn't yell. She cried. Then she kissed his cheek after he refused to shake her hand and was gone. What she didn't know was that he started to follow her. He wanted to follow her and make her see him in a different light. When she came back, he couldn't believe his luck. He was given a second chance with her. She saw him in a different light. Then she got pregnant and all his old fears and insecurities rose up. He never wanted children and now he had a daughter. Spending time with her was painful. Ava was too much like him so he limited her exposure to him. The less time he spent with her, the less likely he was to poison her.

The door rattled and he closed his eyes. He knew it was Wilson. He'd take the hint and go away.

When the door opened, his sat up and stared at Cameron. She held a key ring in her hand.

"That's cheating," he told her as he sat back.

She stepped into the room just far enough so the door would close. "Ava is moving in with Wilson. She's also starting therapy with Ro. You and I have to get along for a month. I can't live without her so you will do this," she told him.

He nodded. "Avoid Wilson for a month. Play nice with you so you get your kid back. Got it."

Cameron shook her head as she left and House slumped in his chair.

About five minutes later, Wilson entered and began to pace the length of the office. House sat and waited.

"Your daughter is going to be staying with me," Wilson finally told him. "I don't know how to take care of a six year old girl. Especially a six year old girl who is basically you."

"You've had plenty of practice taking care of me," House told him. "A kid should be easy."

"Do I supervise her baths? Because that is just creepy. I won't do that. Should I read to her before she goes to sleep-"

"Oh, shut up," House grumbled. "You've taken care of the kid since she popped out of Cameron. You know what to do."

Wilson leveled a look at him. "That's right. I've spent more time with your daughter than you have. I know her better than you do. Did you know she's read all the Jack Cannon books? Did you know they're her favorites? She practically lives on peanut butter and can con me better than you can. She's taking piano lessons and her teacher says she's a natural. She calls people idiots and morons. Sound familiar?"

"YES!" House shouted. "She's like me! I get it! She's my kid! Get out!"

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. "She also likes to have her back rubbed when she's sick. She still sucks her thumb when she gets upset. Your daughter sleeps with a pink and white stuffed bunny. The bunny you left in her bed after she was born. Ava loves you. When she looks at you, all she sees is her daddy. She doesn't see what a miserable, misanthropic asshole you can be."

House closed his eyes and waited until Wilson left before getting up and moving to sit at his desk. Pulling open the drawer, he pulled out a tattered photo. He stared at the image of him leaning over Ava's bed in the hospital nursery. He didn't know who took it. It showed up on his desk a few days after she was born. He shoved it in the drawer and closed it swiftly when Ro entered. She carried two large cups from Starbucks. Placing one in front of him, she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I got _Roselle_ ," she smirked.

House looked at his cup. "I got _Hose_."

"They get closer every day."

"If you've come to lecture me..." he began.

Ro waved her hand as she sipped her latte. "Nope," she said once she swallowed. "I just wanted to let you know what you have to do to earn your green stickers.

House groaned. "Oh God, here we go."

Ro cleared her throat and tried to stifle a giggle. She took a paper out of her purse and began to read. "Number one. Mommy and Daddy have to use inside voices when they talk to each other. Number two, Mommy and Daddy must have dinner with me once a week. Number three, I get a movie and a sleepover at Daddy's every weekend. No Uncle Wilson at the weekend sleepovers."

House waited for more, but that seemed to be it as Ro shoved the paper across the desk. "Sign on the dotted line."

He looked at the paper and saw that Cameron had already signed it. "Cameron's agreed to this?"

"Yep."

House grumbled under his breath as he scrawled his signature on the paper. "The things I do for that kid. Why do I have a feeling I'm stuck in a warped version of _The Parent Trap_?"

Ro wagged her finger at him. "Hey, don't diss the classics. And besides, can you blame Ava for wanting both her parents together and happy?"

"The kid's dreaming."

"But why, House? I mean, do you really hate Al that much that you'll never consider it?" Ro asked.

"I don't hate her."

"Right. You just don't respect her because you think she tricked you into having Ava. You of all people should know that the pill is not 100%. And if she missed a few doses, which she claimed she did while you were detoxing because she was so preoccupied with you, then it's nobody's fault and you need to just grow the fuck up and put your big boy pants on."

"Hey…"

"I'm serious, House."

"She kept her dead husband's sperm!" he exclaimed.

"So?"

"If that doesn't scream I want a baby one way or another, I don't know what does."

"Yeah, well. she doesn't have it anymore. She got rid of it when she had your daughter."

"Right, because she got what she wanted all along."

Ro threw up her hands in defeat. "God, you're such an ass, House! Oh! I almost forgot…" she got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something to show you. I'll be right back."

She returned a few minutes later with a drawing and slapped it on his desk. "Ava drew this yesterday."

House looked at it. There was clearly a drawing of Ava and Cameron on one side of the page, and House with his cane on the other side and he was frowning. He also noticed that Ava and Cameron were also frowning in the picture.

"So then I asked how the picture could be better and she drew this." Ro put another drawing in front of him which showed a happy family and Cameron was in a wedding dress.

"Oh good Lord…" he groaned.

"Yeah, well, this would make her happy."

"Yeah, well, just because she wants it, doesn't mean she's going to get it."

House's pager went off just then and he got up. "Saved by the bell. Gotta go."

"You can run but you can't hide!" she called out after him, and then shook her head as she left the office, Ava's artwork still sitting on his desk.

When House returned to his office a few hours later, Wilson was sitting in front of his desk, looking over Ava's drawings.

"Unless you're here to buy me lunch, then get out. I have a patient," House told him.

"Other than the obvious, these drawings are really good."

"Yeah yeah, the kid's got talent. Must get that from her Mommy. I don't have an artistic bone in my body."

"Be that as it may, Ava wants a real family, like her friend Kendra has."

"Yeah, and like I told Cruella, just because the kid wants something, doesn't mean…"

"She's gonna get it. Yeah, yeah. But really, House, it's been six years. That's a long time to hold a grudge, even for you. Don't you love Cameron?"

House collapsed into his desk chair and sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. She hates me."

"You sure about that?"

"All we've done is argue. Over petty things. I offer her money for the kid and she acts like it's some big insult. Yeah, I know she can afford to raise her herself, but I'm not going to be one of those deadbeat dads."

"So stop giving her money and try to be civil to each other. And besides, you have to have a weekly meal with them per Ava's instructions."

"You know about that?" House asked in surprise.

"Well, obviously. She's staying with me and she asked for my help."

"Ohhh, I get it. It's a conspiracy."

"No, it's about what's best for your daughter. She loves you and looks up to you. Hell, she even dresses like you when Cameron will let her. Why don't you at least make an effort? Be the bigger man for once."

"You want me to grovel?" House mumbled.

"No, just be sensible. And polite. Now get down there, man up and invite her to dinner."

House mumbled something unintelligible as he got up and went down to the main floor. The ER was a shit show and Cameron was knee-deep in the middle of it.

"House! I need you!" she called to him as she made her way through the crowd. "Multi-vehicle accident due to the rain."

Figuring dinner was probably not going to happen, he grabbed a pair of gloves and went to work.

By the time they were done, Cameron was exhausted and she collapsed onto one of the chairs in triage. "I'm done."

"You look it," House said as he took the seat next to her. "You're the big Kahuna. Why are you down here?"

She glanced over at him and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "They needed help. I'm still a doctor and I like to keep up my skills." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I never did get a chance to ask why you came down here. You hate the ER."

"I was going to ask if you wanted to get that dinner out of the way that Ava demands we have."

"I see."

"That didn't come out the way I intended."

"Well it's not happening tonight. Wilson said Ava's already in bed and I'm too tired. I just want to go home, take a long hot bath and go to bed," she yawned.

"Then let's go."

She arched her eyebrow at him as he stood. "Excuse me?"

"I'll give you a ride. You shouldn't be driving when you're that tired."

Too tired to argue, she nodded and got up. "I'll just grab my stuff and meet you outside."

"Okay. I'll go bring the bike around."

He could've sworn he saw something flash in her eyes but it was gone in an instant and she quickly turned and headed for her office where she kept her things.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here's a nice long chapter for y'all :)**_

 **Chapter Four**

House pulled up to the front doors to find Cameron waiting, and handed her his helmet. Once it was on, she climbed on behind him, wrapped her arms securely around his waist and they were off.

As he rode, his mind went into overdrive. He thought about all the things Ro and Wilson talked to him about that day, and about Ava. The more he thought about them being one big happy family, the less scary it seemed. He'd been thinking about it for awhile, in fact.

Before he knew it, he pulled up in front of Cameron's house and she quickly got off, handing him the helmet.

"Thanks, House."

"I'll come pick you up in the morning," he said as he put his helmet back on and fastened it. Before she could tell him he didn't have tot, he was already riding off down the street.

Giving a shrug, she went inside and poured herself a glass of wine before running a bath. While the tub filled and she added fragrant bath beads, she thought about the day. House had been good; even civil. She found it odd how willing he was to help, but they were so short-staffed, she didn't care.

She put some music on and slipped into the tub, closing her eyes immediately as the hot, bubbly water enveloped her. It did feel nice to wrap her arms around House again, though, she thought as she smiled. Thanks to Ava, maybe, just maybe, things could work out. It was no secret that she wanted them together. However, six years was a long time to be apart from someone. Still, House attempted to reach out and work on getting those green stickers. Could it work?

Suddenly, her phone vibrated to let her know there was a text waiting so she reached for it. The text was from House.

 _Dinner 2morrow with Ava?_

 _"Why the hell not?"_ she thought as she texted back.

 _Sure. We'll b there._

 _Gotta get those green stickers u know. Ava's orders._

 _Yep. Cya tomorrow House. Going to sleep in a bit._

 _What r u wearing?_

 _Wouldn't u like to know? lol!_

Cameron laughed out loud and shook her head. Maybe things were taking a turn for the better. She got out of the tub, dried off and changed into her nightshirt before climbing into bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she made a mental note to reward Ava next time she saw her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ava missed Cameron so much she came back home. House and Cameron had earned two weeks worth of green stickers, thus proving her plan was working. While neither of them would openly admit it, things between them were definitely changing.

"Why doesn't he just ask her out already?" Wilson moaned to Ro as they had a quick coffee break.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. They seem to be getting along again. Why not take the next step?"

"Because that next step usually leads to sex and I don't think either of them are quite there yet. But they're doing everything Ava has asked of them so that's better than nothing. And Ava seems happy to be back home with Al so...why rock the boat?"

Wilson sighed. "They clearly love each other. Always have. They're bonding as a family and House seems calmer. I don't want to jinx things by saying he seems happy. Ava playing matchmaker between them was a genius move. Especially when she couldn't make it to dinner with them. Every single time."

Ro laughed. "Honestly, I think she planned that. She knew they wouldn't agree to date but they would agree to family dinners."

"And they've been going out every week."

"And earning stickers. Halloween is Wednesday which means the time to earn all their stickers is nearly up. Al is having a party for Ava and a bunch of her friends. Brent and I got roped into it."

Wilson grinned. "I did, too. I'm bringing the food. All gory versions of their favorites. Ava invited House but he hasn't responded."

Ro took a sip of her coffee. "You notice that he isn't taking the Carbamazepine as often? My friend said House told him the pain wasn't as bad. He's still doing the PT each week, though."

"I did notice. He's less reliant on the cane, too," Wilson remarked. "You did good." He saluted her with his mug.

"All I did was recommend a good pain doc," Ro told him. "House did the rest."

"With help from Allison."

Ro nodded and looked at her watch. "Got to go. Heads to shrink."

"See you at the party."

Ro nodded and left.

* * *

House pulled up outside Cameron's home and looked at the Halloween decorations. There were pumpkins on the steps leading up to the porch. Orange twinkle lights cast a soft light on the front door and highlighted the scarecrow sitting next to it. House adjusted his costume and walked up to the door.

"It's about time you got here," the scarecrow commented.

House jerked slightly. "Shit, Rohella!"

"Door's unlocked. I'm here to pass out candy to the trick or treaters. It also gets me out of the mayhem inside."

"Lucky bastard," House grinned as he opened the door.

"Great costume," Brent commented. "You're going to love Wilson's."

House looked over at him and then went in closing the door. Rohella was right. It was mayhem inside but it was controlled mayhem. Adults in costumes supervised various games and the children were all occupied. House looked around for Cameron and stopped breathing for a moment when he saw her. She was dressed from head to toe in form fitting black leather. A gauzy black cape floated around her. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and sprayed white. Her face was pale except for her lush red lips. The thigh boots with the six inch heels she wore were nearly his undoing. She looked over at him and burst out laughing. There was a definite sexy sway to her walk as she approached him. As she drew closer, he noticed she wore silver spider jewelry and her face glittered in the light.

"Welcome to the party, _Wilson_ ," she laughed. "The eyebrows are a nice touch." She reached out and stroked his smooth cheek. Electricity raced from her fingers to his crotch. "You shaved."

"Wilson doesn't have a beard," he reminded her as he reached up to tug on the dark brown wig he wore. "I bought a huge fake mustache and cut it in two for the eyebrows. Personally, I don't think they're big enough."

Ava squealed and ran over to them. She wrapped her arms around his leg and leaned into him. She was dressed as a tiny pink fairy with gossamer wings and pink glitter in her hair.

"You look like Uncle Wilson and Uncle Wilson looks like you," she told him with a gleam of happiness in her clear blue eyes.

"Oh, he does, does he?" House responded. "Let's go find your old Uncle Wilson."

He held out his hand to her and she took it as she skipped beside him. They found Wilson in the dining room, refilling platters with food. He wore a suit jacket over a wrinkled dress shirt and one of House's band t-shirts along with jeans, and black Nikes. His hair was messy and he had an impressive amount of stubble. He looked up at House.

"Who-are you supposed to be me?" he asked as he took in House's neatly pressed dress pants, crisp dress shirt, tie, lab coat and the bushy tufts of fake hair over House's eyes. "My eyebrows DO NOT look like that!"

Ava looked from House to Wilson and then back again. "They kind of do, Uncle Wilson," she told him.

"The kid doesn't lie," House smirked. "Where's your cane?"

Wilson looked around. "In the kitchen. I don't know how you manage to do anything. Even the limping is making my hip hurt."

"Welcome to my life," House said and reached out for a pig in the blanket shaped like a finger.

"I had no idea, House," Wilson said quietly.

"Oh, God," House groaned as he swallowed. "You're not going to get all weepy on me are you?"

Clearing his throat, he looked over the table. "No."

"He is," Ava commented.

Wilson glared at Ava. "So much for being on my side."

She merely giggled and ran back to her friends.

"I should have dressed as Batman. Everyone wants to be Batman. Especially with Cameron looking like Catwoman. Those boots...damn," House whistled as he shook his head in wonder. The very idea of her legs wrapped around him with those boots on made his pants suddenly tighter.

"She does look pretty hot. The real question is, are you going to be hitting that later? Or are you going to be a coward and run for the hills?" Wilson asked.

"Anything goes now, since the month is over and we've gotten all the green stars."

"Well what are you doing standing here talking to me then? Go get 'er."

After Brent and Ro took the kids out trick-or-treating, and some of the candy had been eaten, the party resumed.

"I gotta say, you look amazing in that outfit," House told Cameron as they stood in the kitchen. She opened the dishwasher and began to load it while he cracked open another beer.

"Thanks. It's true what they say, that Halloween is the one day of the year where a woman can dress like a slut and get away with it."

"Mhm," House nodded as he moved closer. "There's nothing slutty about that outfit. I think you're confusing slutty with sexy as fuck. Those boots complete the package very nicely."

Cameron glanced over at him and saw that he was serious as his eyes raked over her with appreciation and desire. He had gotten rid of half his costume by that point and with his sleeves rolled up, his forearms looked muscular and strong. Her body was suddenly responding.

"You like these boots?"

"Yeah. Have you always had them?"

"No, I bought them a few weeks ago."

"You should wear them to work."

Cameron giggled and shook her head as she closed the dishwasher door. "Yeah, because they are sooooo practical for the hospital."

"Practical is irrelevant when sexiness is involved," he said as he stood behind her. When she turned around, she bumped into him, and couldn't help but notice he was very happy to see her.

"House…"

He pinned her against the counter and nuzzled her neck. While it felt good, she had to admit she liked the scruff much better.

"I can't help thinking about those boots," he whispered in her ear as he kissed it, "wrapped around my waist…."

Cameron moaned softly as his hands slid down her back and squeezed her ass. As he did that, he lifted her up onto the counter and stood in between her legs.

"Not here…" she said, suddenly out of breath. Their lips were mere centimeters apart and his eyes, like hers, were dark.

"Then you best send everyone home."

Cameron laughed and tried to hop down off the counter but House wouldn't let her. "Where're you going?"

"I have to go play hostess for a little bit longer."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah we do, but not now. And I don't think you should be here in the morning either."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't want Ava to get her hopes up that we'll get back together."

House shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. "Wait, I'm missing something here. I thought that was the whole point of the green sticker thing, and her being conveniently absent when we had dinner."

"House…I…"

"What?"

"It's complicated…"

"Is there someone else?"

"Hey, Al, is there anymore beer?" Brent said as he came into the kitchen, but he stopped when he saw them. "Ohh...nevermind...sorry, guys," he grinned sheepishly and quickly backed out of the room.

House stepped back and Cameron hopped off the counter. "We'll talk later once everyone's gone."

House watched her walk out and shook his head. "What just happened here?" he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

After the party ended, House stood in the doorway to the hallway watching Cameron and Ava saying goodbye to the last party goers. Ava turned to look at him as Cameron closed the door and locked it.

"Daddy, can I talk to you?" she asked and then looked pointedly at her mother. "By ourselves?"

"Maybe Daddy can help you wash your hair and get all that glitter out," Cameron said with a sly grin.

House looked at her with wide eyes. He swallowed. "You want me to bathe her? She's six!"

"Supervise her," Cameron said. "And wash her hair really well."

House motioned Cameron over. When she stood in front of him with a slight smile, he groaned. "Isn't it kind of creepy for me to see Ava...naked?"

"You aren't a pervert and you are her father, so no. You don't even have to touch her, House. Just make sure she actually takes a bath and then wash her hair. I tried letting her take a bath on her own. She put water in the tub, splashed some on herself and told me she bathed. Now, I supervise her baths."

House looked over her shoulder at his daughter who stared at them as she sucked her thumb.

"Fine," he said. He crooked his finger at Ava. "Come on. Bath time."

When she passed him on the way to the bathroom, he pulled her thumb out of her mouth. "You're going to ruin your teeth and I don't plan to shell out thousands of dollars for braces to fix them. No more thumb sucking, got it?"

Ava nodded and he could tell she was desperately trying not to cry. House sighed and took her hand. He let her lead him into her room where she pulled a nightgown and clean underwear out of her dresser. Then she turned to look at him with wide, sad eyes.

"Come here," he told her as he sank down on her bed.

She walked over to him and he picked her up, holding her carefully on his lap. She leaned into him.

"Let's make a deal," he told her. "You stop sucking your thumb and you can spend every weekend with me. Deal?"

"Yes!"

House put her down and got up. "Good. Now let's get that sh- glitter washed out of your hair."

Once Ava was clean and all the glitter washed out of her hair, House took her back to her bedroom. She climbed into bed and looked at him.

"Can I tell you something, Daddy?" she asked as she laid back and he pulled the covers up over her.

"Sure, kid."

"I don't like Ted."

"Who is that?" House asked asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Mommy's new boyfriend."

House fought the urge to punch a hole in the wall. "Mommy has a boyfriend, huh? Does he touch you?"

"No, he ignores me. He's a moron. He works at the hospital. He's a doctor. At least, that's what he said. Everybody lies."

"Yes, they do," House told her.

Ava struggled to keep her eyes open. "Night, Daddy. I love you."

House leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Night, Ava."

Slowly he got up and walked out to the living room where Cameron was cleaning up.

"Doctor Ted?" he asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "Were you going to tell me or just fuck both of us?"

Cameron continued to clean but he could see the color suffuse her face. "I like him. He works in the Surgical department. And I wasn't planning on fucking you."

"So what was all that in the kitchen earlier?" he asked.

Cameron turned to face him. "That was you coming on to me."

House barked out a laugh. "I didn't hear you complaining. As I recall, you liked it. A lot. In fact, I bet if I were to check, your panties would be soaked." Then he stepped closer and whispered in her ear, his voice was husky. "Take off your panties, Cameron."

Cameron stiffened and stared hard at him. "Go home, House."

He shrugged. "Fine, but I want Ava to come live with me. I don't want my daughter exposed to whatever stray you decide to drag home."

"Oh, so now she's your daughter and you want her! Get out, House! She isn't going to live with you!"

"She's my fucking daughter, too, and yes, she is! She doesn't like old Teddy. She told me. And I will take you to court if I have to!"

They continued to argue, their voices getting louder and louder.

"I want to live with Daddy."

They stopped shouting and stared at their daughter, who was no longer in her nightie, and fully dressed to go out. She held a suitcase.

"And you both lose _all_ your stickers," Ava said. She turned to look at House. "Can we go now, Daddy?"

"Ava," Cameron said softly as she approached her daughter. "Daddy doesn't have room for you. You won't have your own room there. It's better if you stay with me."

Ava shook her head. "I want to live with Daddy. I need a break from you, Mommy."

Cameron drew in a shocked breath and stepped back. "Okay, honey," she told her daughter. "You can go stay with Daddy. Just remember how much I love you and you can come home any time. Okay?"

Ava nodded. Reaching out, she took House's hand. "Come on, Daddy, I'm tired."

House led her out without looking at Cameron.

Once the door shut behind them, Cameron began to sob.

House's apartment was chilly when they arrived so he started a fire and went looking for a sheet and blankets for Ava. "Do you want to sleep on the couch, or do you want me to make a bed on the floor in my room?"

"Couch," she said as she plopped down on it. He could tell she was moments away from falling asleep again so he quickly found what he was looking for, made a bed for her on the couch and once she was back in her nightie, she climbed in and was asleep as soon as he head hit the pillow. Just to be safe, he shoved the coffee table next to the couch, so she wouldn't roll over and fall on the floor in the middle of the night.

In the morning, he made sure there was her favorite cereal and as they sat in front of the TV eating, she glanced at him. "How can we get rid of Doctor Ted?"

"Is he that bad?" House asked.

She shrugged. "He seems fake. Like he's trying too hard. I don't think he likes kids very much. He only talks to me when Mommy's around. And one day I heard him ask when the two of them could finally be alone."

That made House's blood boil. It seemed hard to believe that Cameron would even associate with someone like that. Ava was everything to her, and if the guy didn't like kids, that didn't bode well.

"You'll just have to prove that you're as smart, if not smarter than he is. He'll be scared of you and eventually he'll go away."

"I tried that," she said.

"Keep trying. After I pick you up from school, I have to go back to the hospital for a bit. You can begin your reign of terror then," he told her with a sly smile.

Ava grinned wider and he sighed. She was the spitting image of Cameron, except for the blue eyes and brown curls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Hey, Ava," Dr. Ted Ollins called out to her when she entered Cameron's office a couple days later. "I heard you're staying with your Dad now."

"Yep."

"How do you like that?" he asked with a wide smile.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "It's okay."

"Good stuff. Oh, here, I forgot to give you this the other day," he said and handed her what looked like a clear plastic box with four balls that rolled around inside. "A friend of mine from MIT invented it. You have to get all four balls in the corners. He said anyone who can get all four balls in each corner in under two minutes…"

As he droned on, Ava examined it, placed it on Cameron's desk and with one quick twist, it spun around, forcing all four balls into each corner.

Cameron, who had been on the phone, covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a laugh at Ted's reaction. To say he was stunned was a gross understatement.

"Wha...you…"

Ava merely smiled at him and turned to her mom. "Daddy's busy with a patient so he told me to come down here and stay out of the way."

By then, Ted had wandered off, muttering to himself. Ava sat on the couch and looked at Cameron. Her mother smiled and brought her a book to read.

"Did Daddy say how his patient is doing?" Cameron asked her.

"He's either got MS or a cute something," Ava told her as she looked up.

Cameron bit back a smile. "It's not lupus?"

Ava smiled at her mischievously. "Daddy only had one case of lupus, Mommy. It's never lupus."

Cameron laughed and turned back to her computer. Three hours passed while Ava read quietly. Cameron approved each department's schedules and was working her way through her emails when Ted burst into her office. Red-faced with anger and shaking, he turned on Ava.

"You little brat!" he yelled. "How dare you play stupid pranks on me? You blew up my award cabinet today! And I need a new phone because the glue you put on it yesterday won't come off!" He advanced on her and Cameron jumped up and moved between him and her child. Ted turned on Cameron. "She put a mouse in my desk! And I don't know how, but she managed to get some drugs and dose my coffee! I'm reporting House to the board! It's obvious he encouraged that bastard brat to do it!"

House appeared at the door. "What did you call my kid?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. Advancing on Ted, he gripped his cane.

"I don't know what's going on here, but Ava has been with me every afternoon after her father picks her up from school.," Cameron told Ted with an edge of anger to her voice. "And our daughter is not a brat or a bastard. This isn't the 1950s. If someone is pranking you, it's not my daughter. Now, get out before I fire you."

Ted lifted a shaky finger at her. "I'm reporting your baby daddy to the board!"

House laughed. "Go ahead. I have tenure and bring in more money to this hospital than all the departments combined. Unlike you, Turd."

Ava laughed out loud and Ted lunged at her. He backhanded her causing her to fall off the couch. A red hand print blossomed on her cheek as she began to sob. Cameron lunged at him and punched him squarely in the face, knocking him back against the wall. As House moved to check on Ava, Cameron stepped back and called security. Once they arrived and took Ted away, she went to House and her daughter.

"Let's take her to the clinic and make sure he didn't do any permanent damage," Cameron told House as they both tried to comfort Ava.

"I plan to do some permanent damage to that-" House began but Cameron shook her head. Carefully, he stood with Ava in his arms. Cameron picked up his cane and they went out to the clinic. Wilson and Ro came in as they entered an exam room. Ava's face was swollen and red. She still cried hysterically so House administered a very mild sedative as Cameron applied ice to her cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay," Cameron murmured as Ava quieted. Very gently, she opened her daughter's mouth to check inside and her teeth to make sure none were loose or broken.

"You're a tough kid, and you intimidated him," house told Ava. "Some men hit women when they're intimidated by them. Turd is one of them. But a kid...that's low," House said as he ran his hands along her neck. "Does that hurt?"

"I wanna suck my thumb," Ava said sleepily. "Neck doesn't hurt. Face does." She looked at Cameron. "We was gonna prank him but Daddy couldn't 'cuz his patient is sick."

A nurse appeared in the doorway with a camera. "I need to take pictures for the police," she said. When they all turned to look at her, she raised her eyebrows. "He also attacked one of the security guards. And most of the surgical staff along with several nurses are coming forward to take credit for pranking that douche...err...doctor."

Cameron and House held Ava up as the nurse took several pictures of her face. A bruise was forming and she was half-asleep.

After she left, Wilson shook his head. "I'd heard rumors about his temper but I never thought he'd attack a child."

"If you knew he had a temper, why didn't you say something?" Cameron demanded.

"You were dating him. I thought you knew."

"Well, I didn't!"

"Okay, go to your corners," Ro said. "Ava needs to go home and sleep. She's also going to need pain meds and someone to take care of her tonight. Good thing it's Friday, she has all weekend to rest."

Cameron looked at House and cleared her throat. "You could come stay with us tonight while she recuperates."

House nodded and held Ava close. "You sure?"

"I think she'll need both of us. And she'll like having you there."

Wilson glanced at Ro out of the corner of his eye. She smiled slightly.

* * *

House held the door open for Cameron as she carried Ava inside and to her bedroom. Together, they dressed her for bed and put a fresh ice gel pack between her cheek and the pillow. Satisfied that she was sound asleep, they quietly left the room, keeping the nightlight on and the door open.

"I don't know about you but I'm in serious need of a drink," Cameron said as she headed to the kitchen.

"I'm with you on that one. Got any scotch?"

She went to the liquor cabinet. "Nope, no scotch, but there's brandy."

"That'll work," he nodded and leaned against the counter.

She poured them both a drink and handed one glass to him. He drained it and held it back out to her. Cameron looked at him skeptically.

"How are you going to help me monitor our daughter if you're drunk?" she asked him.

"It takes more than two drinks to get me shit-faced. Gimme," he said as he held out his glass and wiggled it back and forth.

She poured out more brandy and gave him the glass again. He took a sip and went out to the living room where he sprawled out on the couch. Cameron followed and sank down in a large armchair.

"A cigar would go perfectly," he sighed as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"Were you two really going to submarine Ted?" she asked as she got comfortable and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. She told me all her ideas, minus blowing up his precious award cabinet, in the elevator on Thursday. I did dose his coffee but that's all I did. Ava didn't get a chance to do anything because of my patient. A lot of people heard her. She gets really loud when she's excited."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I plan to press charges," Cameron told him. "No one assaults my child."

"Ooo, mama bear is on the warpath," House grinned.

"Damn right," she said with a nod.

"Sexy." He patted his lap. "Come sit over here. You're too far away."

"House...really?"

"What's wrong? You're the one who invited me over. Did you think we were gonna put the kid to bed and then just watch TV till bedtime?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I just thought she'd feel better knowing we were both here. And if she gets up in the middle of the night, then either of us can look in on her." Then she started to get up. "Speaking of which, that gel pack probably needs replacing."

He reached for her and pulled her onto the couch next to him. "It's fine. She's sleeping like a baby after the sedative I gave her. If she needs us, she'll call. And she knows where the gel packs are in the freezer. So you can unclench now."

Cameron still seemed unsure so House did the only thing he could think of to distract her. He leaned over and softly brushed his lips over hers.

God, they were still so soft, just like he remembered. And before long, she was kissing him back. His fingers buried in her hair as he held the back of her head to deepen the kiss as his free hand wrapped around her waist to hold her tight, in fear she might try to get away.

But she didn't. Her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck as she let him lower her back against the cushions and move on top of her. "I'm having deja vu," she murmured against his lips.

"Me too," he replied as his lips slid down to kiss her neck and across her throat. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else? Just in case she gets up," Cameron suggested, even though she really didn't want to go anywhere at the moment.

"Probably a good idea," he murmured in between kisses and then slowly got up, helping her to her feet as well. Still holding hands, they walked down the hall and stopped outside Ava's door, looking in on her. She was still sound asleep, her breathing deep and steady. "She always looks so innocent when she's asleep," he smirked and looked down at Cameron. She smiled back up at him, enjoying the moment of domestic bliss they were sharing. It was something she always craved since she had Ava, and hoped she'd have one day.

"Looks can be deceiving," Cameron chuckled. "She's your daughter, after all."

They closed the door slightly and continued on to her bedroom. "This is going to change everything," he whispered as he closed the door behind them and took her into his arms once again.

* * *

 ** _A/N: The brain teaser bit was "borrowed" from a movie called The Manhattan Project (1986). I could totally see it happening with Ava so I had to use it in this story. So don't sue me._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Still think change is a bad thing?" Cameron asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck.

"No, not at all."

"I don't think so, either. Feels right to me," she said before he kissed her again. They slowly made their way to her bed and House sat on the edge, pulling her down onto it with him. "House…"

"Arghh what?" he groaned as he paused unbuttoning her shirt. "You're killing the mood, woman."

Cameron giggled and shook her head as she stretched luxuriously, like a cat and smiled demurely at him. "I want you to make love to me, House. I missed you so much."

"Shhh," he whispered before giving her a long, lingering kiss. "Sex now, talk later. Then more sex."

"Mmm," she nodded. "Sounds like an excellent plan."

Once they'd undressed each other, they took the time to touch, kiss and caress all the places that they could. As they slowly made love, their bodies heated up and a fine sheen of sweat covered them both.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he gently touched her face.

"And you're still sexy as hell," she giggled as she leaned into his touch. "I really missed this, you know."

"Could've fooled me," he smirked as his hand slid down under the covers and found her very aroused at his touch. "MMm…I never did have dessert…" he told her before he disappeared under the sheet.

"Oh God...House…" she gasped when she felt him move down her body and kiss the inside of her thigh. She squirmed a little, his scruff tickling her skin, and he gripped her hips to hold her still. "House! Yes!" she cried out when he finally kissed her where she had been craving. As he continued to feast upon her, she squirmed and buried her fingers in his hair. She closed her eyes and let the waves of euphoria rush over her. House was definitely the best lover she ever had, and he still had mad skills. Chase never made her feel like this and Ted couldn't find her clit with a map and a flashlight. House knew exactly what she needed and zeroed in on those places.

Once he had his fill of her, he emerged from under the covers and took one of her nipples in his warm mouth.

"House, please…." she whimpered gripping the sheets in her fists as she arched her back to give him better access.

He grinned but ignored her as he moved over to the other nipple while his hand continued to stimulate her under the covers.

"Say it," he whispered as he kissed and nibbled certain spots which he knew had the desired effect. "I need to hear you say it."

"Make love to me, House…" she whispered in his ear as his hands found hers and their fingers interlaced. "I need you."

That was all the assurance he needed, and as their bodies joined, their lips came together in a searing kiss. Neither of them said another word. There was no need for it. Each took from the other what they needed to be complete and when it was over, they held each other close as they drifted off to sleep.

"Don't go," Cameron whispered as she tucked her head under his chin and curled up against him. His body was warm and the slow, steady beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Cameron got up early and left House asleep in her bed to check on Ava. "Morning, baby girl. How're you feeling?" she asked as she smoothed her daughter's hair back off her face.

"So tired."

She examined Ava's cheek. Aside from the bruise, it looked better. "How's your cheek?"

"It's okay."

"Good. Go back to sleep then. When you wake up, I'll make breakfast."

Ava nodded, rolled over and went back to sleep. When Cameron returned to the bedroom, House was awake.

"How's the patient?" he asked her.

"She's still sleepy. What did you give her?"

House shrugged, "Midazolam. Just a small dose but it was enough to calm her down. Relax, Cameron. She'll be fine. It's the first time she's ever been given anything like that so she'll probably be sleepy all day. Now get back into bed," he said and gave her a sexy grin.

"Ava could get up any minute," she said, looking like she was waging a battle between sex and no sex, and losing to the latter.

House pulled the covers back to show off his impressive morning wood. "Then we'll have to make it quick. Won't we?" He gave her a "come hither" look and that was her undoing. She closed the door and quickly joined him in bed. "That's my girl," he grinned and pulled her on top so she was straddling him.

"I always liked it when you called me that," she said as she smiled down at him. Her hands splayed out on his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his soft skin and the small smattering of fine hair.

"You always were, you know. Despite everything." And with that, he gripped her hips and pulled her down onto his hard shaft.

Cameron gasped and threw her head back. "House! Oh my God…"

"Shhhh," he chuckled as he bucked his hips up into her in hard, fast strokes.

"I can't help it…." she panted as she rode him, matching his rhythm. "God, I need you."

House slowed his movements for a moment and considered what she said. "You can have me...if you want me."

She stilled her movements and looked down at him. "I want you to stay. I just didn't know how to ask…"

"Shhh," he whispered again and pulled her against him. His arms wrapped around her and their lovemaking resumed, only more slowly than before.

"So you'll stay?" she asked later as they laid on their sides, facing each other. She was almost afraid to hear the answer. "Ava needs you."

"Only Ava?"

"Me too," she whispered. "We both need you. Ava wants us to be a family. A lot's happened these last couple of months. Ava deserves a chance to see us both happy. I'm tired of being alone. We had something years ago. We can have it again."

"We'll talk it over with Ava, see what she thinks about that."

"I think she'd be very happy to have you here with us," Cameron grinned.

"That said, maybe we should get up. I'm hungry."

Cameron giggled as she got up and reached for her robe. "After this morning, so am I."

House followed her to the kitchen after throwing on a T-shirt and his jeans. He went for the coffee machine while Cameron searched the fridge for something to make for breakfast.

"Pancakes okay?" she asked.

"Absolutely," House said as he turned the coffee maker on. "Keurig? Really?"

"Easy, fast and cheap," she said with a shrug.

House came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No, you're definitely not cheap."

She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you're saying I'm easy?"

He began nuzzling her neck. "Absolutely. You proved that this morning when you were all on my jock."

"Daddy!" Ava squealed and trotted into the kitchen.

House let go of Cameron and went to pick up his daughter, examining her face. "Hey, kiddo. How's the shiner?"

Ava giggled. "It hurts a little. But it's not shiny."

"It's not as swollen as it was last night. You'll be fine." He set her back down. "How about pancakes?"  
She grinned. "With blueberries?"

"Of course," Cameron nodded.

Once they were all seated, Cameron cleared her throat. "So Daddy and I were wondering how you'd feel if he moved in with us."

Ava grinned. "For real? Are you two in love again? Can I have a little sister now?"

House spat out his coffee and started coughing. Cameron gave him a few hard whacks on the back. "You okay?"

He shook his head and eventually got himself under control again. "Things like that don't just happen overnight, kid."

"Oh," Ava said and seemed deflated.

"Listen, honey, your dad and I are trying to work things out."

"Yeah, now eat," he pointed to Ava's pancakes and pretended like he was about to steal some but she protected her plate.

"Mine!"

Cameron merely shook her head and continued eating.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Because you're all so awesome, here's another chapter :) Well, that and we want to get all chapters posted before Thursday :) So enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Eight**

"Hey, Ro, can I ask a favor?" Cameron asked her friend as they sat down to lunch in the hospital cafeteria a few days later.

"Of course. What's up?"

"Ava wants to have a sleepover with Kendra and it's her turn to be at our place. But I was wondering if you would mind having Ava again this time."

Ro's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Well, House is still at my place and…"

"He's still there? Seriously?"

Cameron blushed. "Yeah. We've been...well, trying to make it work. And we thought we'd go away for the weekend…"

"Say no more. It's fine. Ava's no trouble at all. You kids go and have a good time. Any idea where you're gonna go?"

"Probably just into the city."

"So...is it as good as you remembered? I mean, it's been years," Ro commented.

Cameron blushed again as she picked at her salad. "Better."

"Wow. And Ava is okay with this, I assume?" she asked then drank her coffee.

"Oh yeah. She's already asking for a little sister."

Ro had the same reaction as House did and Cameron laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty much House's reaction, too," she said as she hit her friend on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, House was pacing in Wilson's office.

"Sit down, House. You're making me nervous."

House plopped down on Wilson's couch but started tapping his cane on the floor.

"What is the matter with you?" Wilson asked.

"I moved in with Cameron and Ava."

"And?"

"We're going to try and be a family."

"And you're scared? What are you scared of?" Wilson asked.

"That it won't work."

"But what if it does?"

House didn't have an answer. "I want it to work for Ava. She wants Cameron and me together and I want to give her everything she wants. I want to give both of them everything they want."

"I'm guessing the weekend went well or you'd be cursing a blue streak and making Cameron's life hell."

"It was better than I thought."

"Did you actually do any talking?"

House grinned. "Not a hell of a lot."

Wilson smirked. "Didn't think so."

"So what now? We're going to go away for the weekend and do more 'talking'," House said using air quotes. "Assuming Ro and Brent are willing to take Ava but Cameron didn't seem to think it would be a problem."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Just to the city. If not in town then maybe a bed and breakfast somewhere. If all goes well then...I don't know."

"I think you do know."

Wilson was right of course, but there was no way House was going to admit it. His pager went off and he got up. "Thanks."

"Anytime, House."

House went down to Cameron's office. "Yes, Mistress?"

She smiled at him. "Ro and Brent are fine with having Ava this weekend. The girls will be excited."

He sat down on the edge of the desk. "Are you excited?"

"To get away for a couple of nights? Absolutely. Do you know how long it's been since I've been able to go anywhere?"

"I can guess. I haven't seen you take a vacation in years."

"Because I haven't. So I'm looking forward to this weekend. Where are we going?"

"I thought of the city but it's so…"

"Busy?" she finished for him with a smile.

"Yeah. So maybe we can find a bed and breakfast somewhere upstate."

"Where we can 'talk'?" Cameron grinned, using air quotes.

"Among other things."

Cameron got up from her desk and stood up in front of House. She placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "Thanks," she said softly as her fingers stroked his stubbled jaw. "I really need to get away from this place."

"We could go away for longer."

"No, the weekend is fine for now. I have a full schedule next week so I have to be here."

"Okay. Is there anything else? I need to get back to my patient," he said.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that this weekend is a go."

"Cool. I'll see what I can come up with. And you need to go shopping."

"I do, huh? Dare I ask what for?" she asked with a knowing grin.

"Sexier lingerie, of course."

"Hmm good point."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before the urge to kiss overtook them and they gave in. House's pager went off again and the kiss ended, both of them breathless from the intensity of it. Damn he missed that.

"Go back to your patient. I have a meeting in ten minutes and I need to…"

"Collect yourself?" he teased. Then he leaned over and whispered, "Your panties are wet, aren't they?"

She laughed and playfully shoved him away. "Get back to work. I'll see you later."

He merely grinned and sauntered out, knowing that he was definitely going to get some lovin' that night. But he had ideas for that.

* * *

She sulked as they lay in bed that night. "Seriously, House?"

"Now now, don't be like that," he chuckled. Then he rolled over and turned her head to face him before giving her a long, deep kiss. "Just think how much hotter it will be if we save it for the weekend."

She hated to admit he had a point. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it," she pouted.

"I'll make it worth your while to wait," he whispered as he peppered her face with kisses. "You know that I will."

She knew all too well that he had something big planned. "I know. Okay fine. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, Mistress."

After several minutes he heard her say, "I like it when you call me that."

* * *

With Ava dropped off at Ro's for the weekend after work, House and Cameron headed into upstate New York to a bed and breakfast that looked more like a large plantation than a house. "Leave it to you to find the biggest place," Cameron laughed as House pulled up.

"It seemed quieter than some of the other ones. Not much around here."

They checked in and were shown to a master suite with a large ensuite bathroom.

"Dinner is at six. Cocktails in the bar at five," the owner told them

"Great, thanks."

As soon as the door closed House wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Cameron. "So did you go lingerie shopping?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I might even be wearing some of it right now," she said as she ran her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck.

"Do I get a show?"

"Maybe. Although part of me makes me want to make you wait like you made me wait all week."

He shrugged and stepped back. "If you want. I'm going to take a quick shower before dinner."

When she heard the shower running, she opened her suitcase and took out the clothes she planned to wear to dinner. It seemed like an upscale place, and she was glad she packed accordingly. He told her to pack a couple of nice outfits in case they went out for dinner in town.

She chose a bright red dress that came halfway down her thighs, and matching red lace lingerie which she'd bought just a few days before. By the time House emerged from the shower in just a towel, she was already dressed, and just needed to do her hair and makeup.

"Wow," was all he said as he stood there staring at her.

"Too formal for dinner?"

He shook his head and watched as she moved past him.

"I just need to do my hair and then we can go down for drinks."

"Hmm…" he said as he stalked toward her.

"Oh no..." she laughed as she backed away from him. "You are not getting me out of this dress now."

He continued to pursue her until she was backed up against a wall and he pressed his wet body against hers as they kissed.

"House...you're wet…"

His hand slid down under her dress and she gasped when his fingers rubbed her through the lace. "Mmm so are you."

"I thought you wanted to have cocktails."

"Change of plans," he murmured against her lips as he found the zipper at the back and pulled it all the way down. Then he paused. "Unless you want to."

She stepped out of her dress and laid it on the back of a nearby chair, displaying her matching red lace lingerie. "No, I'm good with this. Are you?"

He looked her up and down with desire and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her firm backside. "I'm very good with this," he said as he playfully gave one of her ass cheeks a slap, causing her to gasp. "Mmm someone likes to be spanked."

"No, not really."

"Too bad, because sometimes, Dr. Cameron, you're in need of one."

She arched an eyebrow and glared at him. "And you're not?"

"Nope. But let's just agree to disagree." He kissed her again and she melted against him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Welp, this is the end :( We want to thank everyone for reading and for your comments :) We're going to be working on a new story in Nov so I won't be posting anything except my Romance In Mallorca story which is also hopefully going to be wrapped up shortly. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Nine**

When they returned to their room after dinner, they were greeted with a roaring fire, rose petals scattered on the bed and a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket. Next to it, sat a bowl of chocolate dipped strawberries.

"What's all this?" Cameron asked as she moved toward the bed.

"Fancy turn-down service," House said as he discretely hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and locked it.

"It's amazing," Cameron said as she picked up a single rose and inhaled its scent.

House took the champagne out of the bucket, popped the cork and poured the gold liquid into two flutes. Then he grabbed a strawberry and fed it to her.

"Mmm...so good," she murmured.

House kissed her, tasting the ripe berry juice and the chocolate on her lips and her tongue as it flicked against his.

"I love kissing you, House," she murmured between kisses.

"I love _you_ ," he whispered, which made her pause and stare at him.

"Really?" she blinked in surprise.

He gestured to the room. "I thought it was obvious."

"I love you, too. I love that you finally said it. But this...you've never done this before."

"Well," he said as he stepped away. "I've never proposed before."

Cameron stared at him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Did you think all this was just to get you into bed? I've already done that."

"House...it's much too soon for that. We only just got back together a week ago."

"Yeah, and we haven't had a fight all week. Besides, Ava needs both of us. It only makes sense to make it legal."

"I'm not saying no, just not now. I think we need to just live together first. I know you don't have any issues with that. Didn't you live with Stacy for five years?"

"Yeah, so?" he asked sullenly.

"So...I think we should do that, see how it goes before we jump into something we might not be ready for."

"You don't think we're ready?" he asked.

"No, House, I don't."

He picked up his champagne glass and walked away from her. "Fine. Whatever you want."

"House...come on, don't be like this."

"Like what?" he asked, reaching for another strawberry and popping it in his mouth.

"Don't be upset."

"Who's upset?" he asked with a shrug. Honestly, he was hurt and was reasonably sure Compassionate Cameron knew it. _Damn her, anyway!_ He opened the french double doors that led outside to a large deck.

Sighing, Cameron followed him and gently ran her hand up and down his back. "House, talk to me."

"There's nothing to say. And besides, we didn't drive all the way out here just to talk."

"No, you made it very clear what we're here for when we arrived," Cameron said with a smirk.

"I didn't hear you complaining. It was all 'Oh God, House...harder...faster…" he reminded her.

"I'm not complaining. But I wish you'd talk to me and tell me why you're so upset. Do you want me to apologize? Is that it?"

"Apologize for what? Turning down my proposal and making me feel like a first rate jerk for even thinking you'd want to marry me?"

"I never said I didn't! I just said not now!" she protested.

"Why not now?" he demanded. "We have a six year old kid. I've loved you for years." He paused and looked at her. "Unless you really don't love me. You haven't said it."

Cameron leaned back against the railing and took his champagne glass from him. After taking a sip, she looked at him. "I do love you. I've always been in love with you, but marriage…"

"So you love me but you don't want to be legally tied to an old cripple," he said bitterly as he looked out over the dark lawn and mountains in the distance.

Cameron closed her eyes. _How did it always come back to that?_ Opening her eyes, she looked at him. "How many times are you going to play the old crippled card with me?" she asked. "You know damn well I don't care about any of that. I don't see you that way and frankly it pisses me off that you say that when things aren't going the way you want. I married my first husband because he was sick and I didn't want him to die alone but I didn't really love him. I married Chase because I knew I couldn't have you and that he did love me. Both marriages were a mistake. To be honest, I don't need some piece of paper to let people know how much I love you. I didn't think you did, either." She drained the glass and set it on the railing.

House continued to stare out into the moonlit night. She was right. He didn't need anything to prove to anyone how much he loved her. He always thought marriage was overrated. The ring box in his pocket suddenly felt like it weighed a million pounds.

"I bought you a ring," he muttered. "Wilson helped me pick it out."

"Oh, Jesus," Cameron sighed as she leaned against him. "This was all Wilson's idea, wasn't it? The cozy B and B, the roses petals on the bed, the champagne, the chocolate covered strawberries...all so not you but so very Wilson."

"It's supposed to be romantic," he shrugged. "Isn't that what you want? Isn't that the sort of thing you like?"

"You know what I think is romantic?" she asked. "When you hold my hand in public. When you spend time with Ava so I can take a nice, long bath. I think it's romantic when you make us dinner or you play the piano just for me. I think all those things are romantic because it shows me how much you love me and our daughter."

"Wanna see the ring?" he asked.

"Changing the subject?" she teased lightly. "Sure. Show me this ring."

Pulling the ring box out of his pocket, he held it out to her. He shifted so he could see her face as she opened it.

Inside was a square cut diamond flanked by two diamonds on each side and set in a platinum band. She had to admit it was a beautiful ring and one she would choose for herself.

"It's beautiful," she told him as she looked at him. "Did Wilson choose it?"

House laughed. "No. He kept showing me rings with huge diamonds. I picked that one out. It looked like something you'd wear. The guy in the store said it's one carat total, whatever that means."

Cameron smiled. "I want to wear it. But do you really want to get married or are you asking because it's what people expect? Because you've never cared what people think."

He took the box from her and removed the ring before shoving the box back in his pocket.

"All I care about is what you and Ava think," he told her as he lifted her right hand and slid the ring onto her finger. "Wear it as reminder that I love you. We can decide about marriage later."

She looked up at him with a soft, loving smile and caressed his cheek.

"I'm about to get lucky, aren't I?" he grinned.

"Oh, very lucky," she said as she led him back inside.

He grinned as she undressed him, dropping kisses on each inch of exposed skin. Once he was naked, he reached for her but she grabbed his hands and held them down on the bed.

"No touching," she whispered against his mouth before stepping back. "Yet."

A low groan of frustration escaped him as she slowly began to undress. When she tossed her dress on the floor, he sat up and reached for her. Her skin glowed in the dim lights from the bedside lamps. All he wanted to do was strip her red bra and matching panties from her so he could make love to her.

She shook her finger at him and stepped back just out of reach. "Unh unh," she purred. "I'm in charge."

House smiled a slow, sexy smile and leaned back on his elbows. "So you plan to ravage me?"

"Oh, yes."

Cameron slowly slid the straps of her bra down her arms before releasing the clasp in the hollow between her breasts. Once it was on the floor, she approached him and pushed him onto his back. She straddled him just above his erection and leaned down to kiss him. Her rock hard nipples grazed his chest and he moaned into her mouth. She slid down his body kissing and licking his hot, damp skin. He ground his teeth in frustration when she kissed the inside of his thighs before standing up again.

"You're killing me, woman!"

Cameron merely smiled and slid her panties down her legs before tossing them on him. He lifted them and the scent of her made him dizzy.

"Oh, sweet Jesus. You are trying to kill me," he grinned.

Leaving her high heeled pumps on, she slowly lowered her body onto his. "Am I?"

Tossing the panties aside, he rolled her onto her back. She shook her head and rolled him back over.

"I'm in charge, remember?" she breathed as she stroked his cock with one finger.

"Fuck, yes, you are!"

Then she reached out to grab a condom from the bedside table, but he pulled her hand back. She looked at him in surprise.

"Our daughter wants a sister, remember?" he asked her as he trailed his fingers across her breasts.

She closed her eyes and nodded. Leaning down, she kissed him with a passion that left them both breathless. Slowly, they explored each other's bodies. Finally, she slid down on him and began to move.

House lost all coherent thought as she rode him harder. He felt her muscles clamp down on him as she threw her head back and moaned his name. Then his muscles tightened and an intense orgasm shook him.

Cameron climbed off and lay panting beside him.

"I like it when you're in charge," he gasped. "And you should always wear the shoes. The shoes are hot."

Cameron rolled over and snuggled up beside him. He pulled the covers over them both. He placed a kiss against her damp forehead.

"You and Ava make me happy," he whispered.

"You make us happy," she responded softly.

* * *

But wait...there's more!

 **Epilogue**

House sold his apartment. He and Cameron had her house renovated and redecorated to make it their own. Ava loved having her parents together and about a year after House moved in she got a baby sister named Emma. Two years later, Ava and Emma were joined by another sister named Nicole. Shortly after Nicole's first birthday, House and Cameron were married in small ceremony at the hospital chapel.

When Ava went away to college, House retired from PPTH and took a job teaching physics at Princeton. When Emma left for college, both he and Cameron retired. When Nicole left for college, they moved to Arlington Heights in Chicago. Ava became a doctor and took over the Diagnostics department at PPTH. Emma joined the FBI and Nicole became a lawyer much to the chagrin of House. His youngest daughter took his good natured teasing in stride. The three girls settled down with loving partners and gave House and Cameron several grandchildren. They were all at House's bedside when he died and did the same for their mother when she passed away less than a year later. The most important lessons House and Cameron imparted to their three daughters were that tomorrow isn't promised, yesterday should be forgotten and to live for today.

 **The End**


End file.
